Murderess on the Mile
by SandraSmit19
Summary: Valeria McKenzie, murderess of three women, is brought to the Green Mile to be executed.
1. Default Chapter

  
A/N : This is not an ongoing story.They are chapters with gaps in between them.I saw this movie a while ago and I thought a female troublemaker would make it an interesting read.I rated it R for the language and implied sex.

  


_12-08-1931._

Brutal was standing guard in the Mile.Valeria McKenzie,a sadistic and cruel murderer of three young women,was bluntly looking at his ass.Brutal shifted uneasily.

"Avert your eyes woman"

"Avert my eyes to where?.You're the only gorgeous thing in sight" Valeria purred.

"I'm not a thing so you may keep your thoughts to yourself"

"As you wish"

Valeria was quiet for a few moments until she looked at Brutal again and said:

"So mr Howell,your nickname is Brutal is it?"

"Yes it is" Brutal replied with a sigh.

"Would this have anything to do with your actions between the sheets?" Valerie said with a wink.

"Hold your tongue or you might be spending some time in isolation"

"You mentioned that room before.Any chance you'll be joining me if I go in there?"

Brutal stepped to Valeria and said:

"You better be quiet or I'll make you regret it"

"Oh right,I almost forgot"

Valeria rubbed her jaw and said:

"You're a women beater"

Brutal closed his eyes and took a deep breath.Valeria had arrived on the Green Mile 3 days earlier.She had attacked Paul and Dean and had almost prevailed until Brutal came along and knocked her out cold by fist.Valeria sniffed the air next to Brutal and said:

"Mm,you not only look good,you smell good too"

Brutal turned around and was going to walk away when Valerie slapped his ass.He turned around in fury,grabbed Valeria by the throat and said:

"Don't you touch me,don't you ever touch me"

Valeria pouted and said:

"What's the matter big boy?.Don't you like me?"

Valeria touched Brutal's cheek but he grabbed her hand and squeezed in fury.It bothered Brutal that this cruel killer was playing games with him.He hurt her badly and she gasped in pain but her smile stayed in place.

"You keeping your mouth shut is of the essence if you wish to survive"

Valeria laughed and said:

"Survive?.I am to be executed in 2 weeks time.The last thing on my ming is survival.I'll tell you what IS on my mind though"

Valeria looked at Brutal's lowerbody.Brutal pushed Valeria back and slowly stepped back.Valeria sighed and said:

"Fine,fine be a party pooper.Just remember that if you change your mind I'll be here for the next 2 weeks"

Valeria walked back to her bunk while stretching her arms and laid herself down.

"I think I'll catch some zzz's.Don't kill me in my sleep now,I wouldn't wanna have to be surprised at you"

Valeria closed her eyes as Brutal looked at her.As he watched the cruel red-haired,blue eyed and petite young woman with the purring and sensual voice laying there Brutal wondered how an innocent looking woman could be so cruel and murderous.She had killed the three women in the most heinous fashion and it made Brutal sick to his stomach to know that it would take another two weeks before she would get her rightful punishment.

A/N : Very short I know but review anyway,please.


	2. In Your Face

A/N : Chapter 2.Again watch for the language and sex implications.I don't own anyone but Valeria.

_17-08-1931._

Scene between Valeria McKenzie and Brutal.Boss Edgecomb,Boss Howell,Boss Stanton and Boss Terwilliger and Boss Percy were in the Green Mile addressing the death row occupants Edward Delacroix,John Coffey,Wild Bill Wharton and Valerie McKenzie.After addressing them all Edgecomb turned to the beautiful and petite McKenzie and said:

"And you,young lady better keep your mouth shut tightly or you're gonna spend some time in the isolation"

"You mean the pathetic little room in the corner?" Valeria asked.

"That's the one" Edgecomb said.

"My lips are sealed"

"That's a first" Brutal muttered.

Valeria laughed and said:

"I knew you couldn't help but comment.I knew you cared"

"What are you talking about,woman?" Brutal asked.

"Mouth shut now,McKenzie" Edgecomb warned.

"No Paul,let her speak" Brutal said.

He turned to Valeria and asked:

"What did you mean by that?".

"If you wouldn't care like you say you don't,you'd just ignore me.You've done anything but ignore me over the past couple of days,I've seen you staring at me"

Before Brutal could react,Valeria turned to Paul Edgecomb and said:

"He digs me you know,hasn't been able to keep his eyes off my body he hasn't".

Brutal had heard enough and he charged at her.He was held back by Edgecomb,Terwilliger and Stanton.Wild Bill stared at McKenzie with his eyes full of lust.

"Can't say I blame him,you are one hot honey" Wild Bill commented.

"I know" Valeria purred.

Wharton's eyes bulged out as she licked her lips.Edgecomb spoke to Brutal as they stopped him.Brutal was furious.

"Brutal calm down,she's a liar and a con-artist and you know it.You're above this,she's not worth it" Edgecomb said.

"How would you know?" Valeria asked.

Edgecomb turned around,faced McKenzie and said:

"You are about a second away from using up all my patience".

Valeria wisely kept her mouth shut.Edgecomb turned back to Brutal and said:

"Now obviously she has taken it upon herself to make your life hell while she's here. I know it's not easy but you have to ignore her,if you hurt her now it's gonna come back to get you later and I don't want that"

Brutal calmed down a bit and said:

"Alright but she better stay out of my face"

Brutal walked off with Stanton and Terwilliger as Valeria pouted.

"But…in your face is exactly where I wanna be"

Edgecomb walked to McKenzie's cell and stood in front of her.She didn't move and didn't seem impressed.

"You're in the wrong place to have such a big mouth and I suggest you keep it shut in future,that is if you want to keep your teeth where they are"

"I am to be executed in just over a week,I'm not the least bit worried about my teeth.I figure if I have to die,why not let it be at the hands of that gorgeous,manly,hunk of beef that you call Brutal.By the way could you send him over in a while,I got a terrible backpain and I need some nimble fingers to rub it out"

Edgecomb walked away shaking his head.

"Hey,where are you going?" Valeria asked gripping her bars.

"You're incorrigible,McKenzie" Edgecomb said.

"Does that mean you'll tell him?" Valeria called after him.

But Edgecomb was already gone.Percy Whetmore had been standing there the whole time not saying anything until now.

"If it's nimble fingers you're looking for,don't turn to Brutal,turn to me"

"Please,I wouldn't let you touch me even if you were a man" Valeria spat at him.

Wild Bill chuckled,Delacroix laughed and Whetmore looked furious.He turned to Del and said:

"You shut up,you french faggot"

Whetmore turned to Wild Bill but didn't say anything,he seemed deathly afraid of him.Whetmore turned back to Valeria and walked to her.

"Those are big words for a little girl"

Valeria's voice turned into a purr as she said:

"Well perhaps I was a bit harsh on you there.I suppose I'm just so use to disappointment in men's…capabilities I just don't bother to be nice anymore"

McKenzie had reached for Percy's collar and was now gently rubbing his shoulder.Percy didn't mind at all.Delacroix, Coffey and Wharton all watched as this took place.Coffey felt the evil radiating from McKenzie,Delacroix actually thought she meant what she said but Wharton knew she was playing a game and he loved it.

"Maybe I was wrong to say what I said,after all just because I can't have that hunk of man Brutal doesn't mean I can't have a studly man like you.Now come over here and give the little girl some sugar" Valeria softly purred.

Percy came closer and closer to McKenzie without knowing how dangerous it was.Wild Bill laughed and watched as this happened.

"What are you gonna do to him,you little rascal?" Wild Bill whispered.

Edgecomb came out of his office after hearing Wharton laugh.

"Get away from the bars Percy" Edgecomb warned.

But Percy was too busy staring into the blue eyes of an experienced and convicted killer.

"PERCY" Edgecomb yelled.

Brutal had now joined Edgecomb and they ran to Percy but it was too late.McKenzie had grabbed Percy's nightstick when he was too busy staring in her eyes and she knocked him in the stomach and than on the back of his head.He would have fallen back if McKenzie hadn't hung onto his collar.

Her pretty face had turned into a grimace of fury as she hit him again and was forced to let him go as Brutal very nearly knocked her arm off with his night stick,she managed to pull back just in time.

She backed away from the bars with the night stick in her hand,Delacroix was half laughing,half shocked,John Coffey could feel her evil increasing and Wharton was laughing and hollering.Brutal turned to McKenzie as Edgecomb tended to Percy.

"I told you to stay away from the bars,didn't I?" Edgecomb said.

Percy passed out with a broken nose and a severe concussion.Edgecomb shook his head and said:

"We gotta get this man a doctor"

Wharton was still hollering and Edgecomb yelled at him.

"Shut up"

Wharton kept quiet.Edgecomb turned around and saw Brutal standing across Valeria who had the nightstick in her hand.She was in a defensive stance but she had a smirk on her face.The snarl had disappeared from her face.

"Give me the damn nightstick,McKenzie" Brutal growled.

Valeria's voice once again became a purr.

"Swearing doesn't become you,gorgeous,whispering sweet little nothings might"

Valeria winked at Brutal as Edgecomb joined him.They had now both drawn their nightsticks and Edgecomb said:

"If you're smart you'll hand us the nightstick like a good girl,you wont like it if we have to come get it"

Valeria looked at the two men in front of her,making sure to pay extra attention to Brutal's lower body and than threw the nightstick at Paul.

"Take it,I didn't wanna hold nancyboy's nightstick anyway" Valeria sneered.

Wild Bill and Delacroix both laughed and Coffey was sweating badly as he felt her evil increase.Brutal and Edgecomb walked out of the cell with three nightsticks and Brutal locked it again.Paul turned back to Percy who was still sprawled on the floor and said:

"Right,a doctor"

He went to his office to make the call.Brutal looked at Valeria and than walked with Paul.

"I'll miss you Brutal" Valeria said.

"Man that was the bomb" Wild Bill enthused.

Valeria smirked.A doctor was called and Percy was taken to hospital.He was released the same day.There were no real repercussions for Valeria and Percy was now constantly watching her as though he were hatching a plan.


	3. Justified Punishment

A/N : Chapter 3.Enjoy! and don't forget to review.

20-08-1931.

Valeria was in her jail cell when suddenly she screamed out while holding her head.Delacroix and Wharton went to the bars of their cells and looked on as she flopped down onto the floor in agony.She was on her knees and screamed loudly.Coffey just sat on his bunk,with his head down as though he were concentrating.

"Boss Edgecomb,Boss Howell,there's something wrong with McKenzie" Delacroix hollered.

Edgecomb and Brutal came running to her cell.They saw her on her knees screaming and Edgecomb grabbed his keys and opened the door to her cell.

"What in the…?" Edgecomb exclaimed.

"Hey,what's happening to McKenzie?.What are you doing to her?" Wild Bill cried.

Edgecomb rushed into her cell and to McKenzie's side.Brutal had grabbed his nightstick.

"Paul,be careful" Brutal warned.

She had stopped screaming for a moment and she seemed deathly afraid and her eyes scanned the cell frantically. He grabbed her hands and called out her name.

"McKenzie,McKenzie can you hear me?"

"This could be some kind of trick" Brutal said.

"Normally I'd agree with you but turning deathly pale and bleeding from the ears is one hell of a trick" Edgecomb said.

McKenzie had indeed begun to bleed from the ear.Suddenly she started screaming again.Stanton joined them at McKenzie's cell,took one look at her and said:

"Oh jesus,I'll call a doctor"

Stanton left to call a doctor.

"Valeria McKenzie,can you hear me?" Edgecomb tried again.

McKenzie didn't respond to anything,she seemed to be in her own little world and she suddenly started struggling. Edgecomb put his arms around her and tryed to keep her still but she kept struggling hard.

"She's alot stronger than she looks.Brutal,help"

Brutal put his nightstick away and walked into the cell,he took McKenzie in his arms and held her still.

"Let go of me,they're gonna get me" McKenzie screamed.

McKenzie proceeded to repeat those words over and over until she suddenly stopped and passed out.Paul checked her pulse and when it was there,he checked her pupils.

"Out like a light" Edgecomb said.

Brutal carried the small girl from her cell and to another cell away from the others and almost felt sorry for her as he held her in his arms.Than he felt a wave of disgust come over him as he remembered the report he had read about her.The doctor gave some medications but said he had no idea what had caused it.Edgecomb had expected as much,he knew what had caused it and he was gonna find out why.Edgecomb walked to John Coffey's cell and saw him sitting there.

"I saw you sitting here when this happened to McKenzie"

Coffey didn't say anything.He looked tired and sweaty.

"John,did you have something to do with it?" Edgecomb asked.

Coffey nodded but still said nothing.

"Why did you do it?"

"She's is one evil lady Boss,I made her pay.I made her pay for her crimes" Coffey replied.

"She has been was sentenced to death for her crimes,she is to be executed on the electric chair,she was set to pay for her crimes" Edgecomb argued.

"She's done more than they say Boss,lots more" Coffey said.

"What do you mean more?"

"When she was 10,she had a little babysister,only 2 months old.They say she died of natural causes but she didn't. McKenzie did it and she did it in cold blood" Coffey said shaking.

Edgecomb shivered and said:

"I read about that,they didn't find any marks"

"There wasn't any,she suffocated the baby" Coffey said.

Edgecomb took an involuntary step back and his blood ran cold.

"She's not on death row for that murder and she hasn't paid for it either,until now"

"As much as it chills me to think that this young lady killed a baby,it wasn't your place to do this.She'll pay when she is put to death" Edgecomb said.

"For days I've been listening to her talk,like she aint done nothing wrong.I guess I just couldn't take it anymore"

Edgecomb nodded,he could understand his point of view but he was sticking to his.

"Don't let it happen again"

"Yes Boss" Coffey said nodding.

Edgecomb walked away thinking:"So miss McKenzie is a child murderer as well".

"I should have let Brutal at her" Edgecomb muttered.

Edgecomb walked to his office.


	4. Death Doesn't Always Come Swiftly

A/N : Last chapter,Valeria is put to death.

26-08-1931.

Valerie was set to be executed and she was placed in the chair.She didn't seem the least bit scared as she was sitting there.Edgecomb knew that it wasn't because she was crazy,she was a cold-blooded murderer who wasn't afraid to die.As Brutal was strapping her arms in she said:

"You're going to miss me,you know that don't you?"

Brutal didn't say anything and kept strapping her in.

"What?.Now the cat got your tongue?.You're not allowed to speak to me anymore?"

Brutal still didn't say anything but as they were about to place the bag over her head he looked her straight in the eyes and she said:

"What did your momma say when she found out you were having naughty dreams about a convicted murderer?"

Brutal balled his fists behind his back and it took him everything he had to stop himself from hitting her.She laughed as they blindfolded her and kept smirking as the crowd looked at her in disgust.After Brutal had finished his traditional words (he had trouble saying : May god have mercy on your soul) he asked:

"Valeria McKenzie,do you have any last words?"

"Yeah,you and I never did get together.Shall we have a quickie now before I die?"

"Oh my god" Stanton exclaimed.

"Or do you prefer to have me after I die?" Valeria asked with a sly smirk.

"Woman's about to die and that's all she has to say" Edgecomb said.

No one could believe what they were hearing.The mother of one of the young women she had killed said while crying:

"Have you no heart?.You killed my little girl.Aren't you the least bit sorry?"

"Sorry?.Yeah I'm sorry,I'm sorry I didn't get to knock you off as well" Valeria spat.

The crowd gasped in shock as Valeria's rant continued.

"You killed my little girl" Valeria repeating mockingly.

She laughed and said:

"Well lady,if it makes you feel any better,she screamed quite delightfully as she died…"

The mother was sobbing hysterically now and everyone was pissed off.

"Shut up McKenzie" Edgecomb roared.

"Of course,it took the bitch nearly two hours to kick the bucket so it was a very long scream but delightful all the same" Valeria continued.

"Last chance McKenzie" Edgecomb warned.

"Don't go cutting me off.The woman has a right to know,I killed her daughter and I'm proud of it.I'm proud of every little cut…" Valeria sneered.

The entire crowd was hysterical by now.Edgecomb turned to Stanton and said:

"Gag her"

"…every little wound…"

"But…" Stanton said.

"DO IT" Edgecomb yelled.

Stanton quickly grabbed another blindfold.

"…and every little mark I left on the bitch and that go's for all three of the whores I killed.I…"

Stanton had now gagged her and as he tied it on her,she began to struggle uncontrolably.She began to moved around and the entire chair went with her.The crowd got scared and some people left.

"For god sake execute her already" Stanton yelled.

"Roll on one…" Brutal said.

Harry quickly rolled on one.

"Roll on two" Brutal said immediately.

The electricity jolted through Valeria and she slumped down after about 20 seconds.The doctor checked her pulse and shook his head.Edgecomb was shocked,Brutal tryed to stay calm as he said:

"Roll on two"

Once again the electricity hit Valeria and a good 20 seconds later Harry turned it off again.The doctor checked again but once again shook his head.

"What?" Edgecomb exclaimed.

"I'm sorry,she's still alive,barely but still" the doctor said.

Edgecomb looked at the small red head slumped in the chair and faintly saw her moving.He couldn't believe it.Brutal could barely contain himself,nerves were rushing through him.

"Even John Coffey didn't last that long" Edgecomb said.

"Roll on two" Brutal said again.

And than the electricity jolted through Valeria one last time and she was dead.Brutal and Edgecomb sighed a sigh of relief.As Stanton took Valerie away on a stretcher,Brutal,Edgecomb and Terwilliger walked onto the Green Mile.

"I can still barely grasp it,after enduring her for more than 2 weeks she's finally gone" Brutal said.

"We've never in the history of the Green Mile had to gag a convict" Edgecomb said.

"I've never had to pull that lever three times in one execution before either" Terwilliger added.

"I guess today was a day of firsts" Edgecomb said.

All three of them nodded.It had been a tiring day on the Green Mile.


End file.
